When Doves Cry
by angel-honey
Summary: A rewrite of Sam’s shooting. What if the brunette wasn’t the one to get shot? It’s scary how one slight change can alter everything… Oneshot Journey


**When Doves Cry**

_A re-write of Sam's shooting. What if the brunette wasn't the one to get shot? It's scary how one slight change can alter everything… (One-shot; Journey)_

**Courtney is NOT pregnant, and she has NOT left Port Charles. She is still dating Nikolas, but he is away on business. Keep in mind that I was not watching that day, so if things seem a little (or a lot) different I apologize…I'm also saying that the shooting took place at Metro Court…I'm not sure if it actually did. Enjoy…**

Courtney Mathews entered the restaurant that was named after her once a upon a time ago. She was sent here by her brother, the notorious mob boss, to try to reason with a certain man. She had, as was expected, argued with her brother. However her brother had the upper hand on her when he not so subtly pointed out that he and Emily were "exactly the same" as she and Jason once were.

So she made her way to Metro Court where Sonny had informed her Jason was. She standing there, dressed in a blue halter dress, on business to try to convince her ex-husband that his mentor and his sister belonged together.

Her eyes narrowed as she spotted Jason Morgan, and a frolicking Samantha McCall by the terrace. She sighed as she forced herself to make the way to that spot, stopping only when she saw Jason excuse himself and go out onto the balcony, his ringing cell phone in hand. The disappointed look on Sam's face greatly resembled Courtney's when the legendary ring of Jason's phone would interrupt them…but that seemed like a million light years ago.

She waited until Sam went off to pour herself a drink and discreetly made her way to the balcony were she saw Jason engaged in a intense conversation. She waited patiently for him to hang up the phone before making her presence known.

"Hey, Jason…" her gaze shifted to the floor as he turned around and acknowledged her being there with a nod.

"Look, Sonny—he sent me to talk to you."

The man in front of her sighed. "Is this about him being with Emily?"

She threw her hands up in a mocking surrender. "You caught me…"

Jason lazily put his hands on his hips and tilted his head to the side. "I really don't want to hear it. They are wrong for each other and he is going to get my sister killed."

A smile played on Courtney's lips. "Just like you were going to get me killed?" The statement caught Jason's attention and he shook his head.

"That was different…"

"I have to disagree with you. It was exactly the same. Look, Jason you know that Sonny can and will protect Emily. He'll protect her the same way he protected Carly."

"Carly is different from Emily. She knew what she was getting herself into, Emily doesn't. I don't think she even knows what Sonny really does for a living."

Courtney let out a laugh. "It's no wonder you and Sonny are best friends—you both are so alike, it's scary. But I am going to stop convincing you to let them be because, honestly, it wasn't my idea to come here…I was bribed."

"With what, potato chips?"

Courtney released a laugh. "No, with memories…"

Jason' smile faded as he took a step to the side. Courtney stood behind him. "Jason, you protected me…you _never_ let me get hurt." He didn't respond so the blonde stepped directly in front of him. "You always—" she choked on her words as her breath caught in her throat. A sharp pain shot through her side and she found herself leaning forward. She felt her head hitting Jason's chest. Courtney looked up at him, her eyes glazing over with pain. She heard him call her name, asking what was wrong. She couldn't respond, the pain intensifying with each passing second.

He felt her body tense up as he caught her. "Courtney?" he called her name. She didn't respond so that was one of the things that let him know something was wrong. The warm liquid seeping through his hands was another…

She had been shot…

Her body weight was becoming more and heavier as her eyes closed and she lost all consciousness. He lowered her to the ground, cradling her head in his hands. "Come on Courtney, wake up. Please wake up…" his plea was ignored as the blood continued to pour from the woman.

He saw some people rush out, he heard those people gasp.

"Call an ambulance!" he yelled and watched as a gentleman in his fifties dialed the three digit number.

Sam pushed past the sea of onlookers and let put a cry of horror as she saw Jason's hands covered in blood. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "It's Courtney. She was shot." Jason quickly took off his jacket, draping it over Courtney. "You'll be fine." He whispered. "Help's on the way."

Sam stood next to Jason, noticing the look of concern on his face. She briefly wondered if he would have had the same look if she had been the one to get shot. The brunette dismissed the thought as she was pushed away by the paramedics.

"Oh lord…" Jason heard one of them murmur and felt anger building up within him.

The paramedics were cautious as they picked up the fading blonde and placed her on the

gurney. "Drive fast," one of them said. "She doesn't have much time." Jason resisted to

urge to hit him.

"I'm going with her." He stated and followed the group of men to the ambulance.

The ride seemed like time without end, but they finally arrived at the hospital and Courtney was wheeled away into immediate surgery to remove the bullet.

By the time the surgeon operating on Courtney came out, three hours had gone by. In those three hours Sam had managed to get to the hospital through the traffic. In those three hours Sam drank two cups of coffee. In those three hours Jason sat and prayed.

"How is she?" Jason's voice was rushed as the doctor walked over to him.

The doctor didn't say anything. The look of failure was obvious in his eyes. He had failed. The surgery had failed.

Jason's eyes filled with tears. He could feel the wet drops running down his cheeks. He could see Sam place her hand on his shoulder, but he didn't feel her touch. Numbness overtook his body, and he felt light headed.

"_There's no worse pain than watching the woman you love die…" _

Sonny had been right. Jason glanced over at Sam, and immediately looked away.

"_There's no worse pain than watching the woman you love die…" _

The words would forever haunt him, Jason could feel it. Courtney's only mistake was standing too close to him.

"_Jason, you protected me…you never let me get hurt." _

Courtney's words from earlier that night rang out. It was ironic how those would be her last words to him. Thanking him for never letting her get hurt.

And just like that he wasn't sure which words would haunt him more.


End file.
